Something About Him
by bieberbaby
Summary: "Something about him, I can't lie he's on my mind." Marissa's crush on her brother's best friend... Justin Bieber. Songfic based on the School Gyrls song "Something About Him"


_**Something About Him**_

A/N: Just a little songfic I tried. I've never done one of these before. Hope you like it!

I sighed as I walked backstage on the My World tour. Wondering whether or not to tell my brother the fact I have the biggest crush in the world on his best friend… Justin Bieber. Obviously, he doesn't know either, and I'm defiantly not about to tell him. He's dating the 'oh-so-amazing-beautiful-not-to-mention-famous' Selena Gomez.

"Ugh" I said out loud before wandering to find my brother. I'm Marissa Somers by the way. Chaz's sister. Average height, blonde, blue eyes and one year younger than Chaz… making me, 16 years old. I've been in a few relationships here and there, had a few crushes… but never been in love.

_**I don't know the first thing about love, haven't really reached that chapter yet, but it's all the little things that he does, I'm about to fall, no safety net. **_

My brother and I flew in yesterday to accompany Justin for a week on tour. It's been pretty incredible, and me being a belieber myself… I couldn't wait to enjoy every second watching him perform every night.

"Hey Chaz" I said smiling as I walked into Justin's dressing room spotting Chaz sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Marissa" Justin said popping out from the bathroom, taking me by surprise. I instantly blushed and turned my head so he couldn't notice.

"JUSTIN BABY!" Selena screamed bursting into the dressing room, kissing him on the cheek. _Ugh, here we go…_

"Sel, don't worry, no one's in here that we need to worry about" Just said smiling at her.

"Oh good" She said moving away from him.

"Wait, you two aren't even together?" Chaz said speaking up.

"Ew. Never. Like I said in the interviews before, he's like my brother! It would be wrong" She said smiling at both me and Chaz. _Thank god, so he's single?_

"Yep" Justin said popping the 'p'. "Our publicists are making us pretend to be together around press and things for publicity, I'm on tour and Selena's new movie and album is coming out soon" He said sighing.

_**Everyone's watching, gotta use caution, people wanna chat so aimlessly.**_

We carried on talking about random things from school, to Selena's new movie. She seemed pretty cool, I shouldn't have judged her just because so was dating my crush… Well I guess she wasn't actually. Eventually Selena had to leave, and Chaz left to find Ryan so I was left in the room… on my own… with Justin. Great.

I looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Justin… But eventually he caught my gaze and grinned at me. Making me blush so much I was probably looking like a tomato by now. I wasn't sure what I actually liked about him? Whether it was his looks, his talent, his style, the way he spent time with me even thought I was his best friend's little sister, the fact he was always there for me. Or maybe it was just a bit of everything. My thoughts we interrupted by the sound of my phone going off in my pocket… and Justin chuckling as my ringtone was "Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never" From his song Never Say Never. I felt slightly awkward as I picked up the phone.

"MARISSSSAAAAA!" My best friend Jess screamed down the phone. "ARE YOU WITH THE HOTTIE JUSTIN BIEBERRRRR?" I rolled by eyes before answering "Yes" "But shut up about it!"

"Why? You're obviously in LOOOVE with him" She managed to say in between fits of giggles.

"SHUT UP!" I said laughing along with her. "Seriously I am with him. So shhh."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, gotta go. Have fun with lover boy, byeeee!"

"Bye jess" I said as I finally stopped laughing and put my phone in my pocket.

_**They know that I'm all wrapped up in it, even if I tried I couldn't quit.**_

I couldn't help but just watch him as stood there, focused on something on his iPhone, before he looked up and flicked his hair to the left side of his face.

_**Maybe cause he looks so innocent, I just wanna mess him up a bit.**_

"Hey" Justin said moving closer towards me.

"uh… hey" I said awkwardly.

"I missed you" He whispered placing his hand on my arm.

"I missed you too Justin" I said turning to face him.

"I couldn't wait for everyone to leave so I could finally tell you something"

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You are beautiful" I let out a small laugh.

"I am not…" I looked over to Justin, who was looking at me _way_ to seriously.

"Seriously Marissa, you are, you're so amazing. The thought of Chaz going mental was the thing that was holding me back before, but I can't wait any longer. Will you go on a date with me?" I couldn't do anything, if it wasn't for a little bit of my brain working I would of probably fainted or my mouth would be hanging open.

"uh… um… sure!" I said running to him, embracing him in a huge hug.

"But what about Chaz?" I said pulling away from him.

"Who knows? Maybe we shouldn't tell him for a while, see how it goes. If we told him now, he'd probably kick my ass back to Canada. Isn't there some rule about not dating your best friend's sister or something?" He chuckled before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." He kissed me on the cheek. Before leaving the room for sound check. I just sat there in awe for a while. Finally.

_**He's like the star of my movie, he just does something to me, can't explain it, can't contain it. I don't know what it is. Something about him.**_


End file.
